Data World of the World of Chima and Wonderland
Sora and Ryan made it to World of China Ryan: Looks like we're in a Jungle. Sora: Yeah, it looks like the blocks are everywhere in here. Ryan: Well, let's go get rid of them. They head off Optimus:(Narrating) Sora and Ryan meet Laval and his friends, they said that all of China has been covered by Bugs. So, they help them out and save everyone, and they said that the Keyhole is in the Outland, so they went off and defeat the enemies. After the Battle Sora: Looks like we completed this world. Ryan: Yeah, let's go. They went off and they're in Wonderland (Sora and Ryan walks around and sees the piles of blocks dotting the hedges) Sora: Whoa, look at all these blocks. Ryan: There's so many of them. Mickey: Sora, Ryan, it's Mickey. Do you read me? Sora: Yeah, we can hear you. But where'd the jungle go? We were just there a second ago. Mickey: I wish I knew, Sora and Ryan, but I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Keyhole, you were sent someplace else. I saw a message that said, "Undo the hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world. Ryan: We don't know much about what's going on. What we do know is that, after we beat the enemy, we ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help. Mickey: I think you're right, Ryan. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Keyhole, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside. Sora: But if we do that, then I'm just gonna...get blasted off into the unknown again, won't we? (They looks down but immediately perks up) Sora: We're good with that! Yeah, we'll help in any way we can. We'll go and track down whatever it is that you need us to take care of. Mickey: That's great, Sora. Thanks! (A girl's scream is heard) Sora: Who's that? Ryan: Look! (Sora and Ryan runs toward the voice and finds a young girl in a blue dress surrounded by Shadows) Girl: Please, help! (Sora and Ryan comes to her aid and draws his Keyblade) Sora: The Heartless! We've got this. Stay back! (She runs away. With a great leap, Sora and Ryan takes out the Heartless) Girl: Thank goodness. Sora: You okay? Girl: Yes! Thank you, oh, um...have we met? Sora: Who me? I'm Sora. And this is Ryan. And you? Girl: Well, I'm... (She ponders for a moment) Sora: What's wrong? Ryan: Is something a matter? Girl: Oh! I really don't know why, but I can't remember! (As Sora and Ryan begins to reply, a purple cat's floating, continuously grinning face appears) Cheshire Cat: Her mind is oh so fuzzy much like me. Sora: What are you saying? That she has amnesia? Cheshire Cat: Not only her, but everyone here as well. Things have become quite buggy, can't you tell? (The cat's body returns) Sora: So the bugs have caused everybody to have funny problems with their memory? If that's true, I better find the Keyhole quickly and make this world okay. Girl: I think I... If you're looking for a Keyhole, I believe I saw one somewhere. Sora: Huh? Where's that? Ryan: Do you where it is? Girl: Hmm. I just can't remember. (Sora and Ryan slumps in disappointment. The cat becomes only a face again, their expression still comprised of a smile) Cheshire Cat: What could she remember when her memory's dismembered? Perhaps an Inkling could help get her thinkling? (His tail appears, also floating in midair. Sora and Ryan notices a shining object on top of a nearby block) Sora: What's an Inkling? Ryan: I think it is. Cheshire Cat: An Inkling is for you to figure out. If you find one, this will be forgotten. Or is it that it will be remembered? (The cat vanishes) Sora: Hey, wait! Don't go! (They thinks for a moment and speaks to the girl) Sora: We'll be back in a sec! (They goes to retrieve the shining object) Sora: Could this be an Inkling? (reading) "Alice." I wonder if that's her name. Ryan: Let's go, give it to her. Girl: What was my name? Oh, if I could only... (Sora and Ryan takes the Inkling and brings it over to her) Sora: Maybe it's...Alice? (The Inkling takes refuge in the girl's heart) Alice: Yes, of course! Of course, my name is Alice! Sora: Hey, that's great! Your memory's back! So that Keyhole, do you have any idea where you might have seen it? Alice: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly, it had a sort of glow. Sora: That's right! Do you know where? Ryan: Please, tell us. Alice: Ooh. I'm afraid I'm still ever so foggy. Cheshire Cat: The fog that's bogging could be unclogging with just a smidgen of memory jogging. (The cat's full body reappears on a nearby block) Sora: Okay... So if we keep on giving her Inklings, she'll eventually remember where she saw the Keyhole. But where can we find more Inklings? Cheshire Cat: Perhaps one way, or another way, or in-between ways. (standing on one paw) One never knows... (He disappears) Sora: Okay. Alice, We'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here. Alice: Yes. (Sora and Ryan turns around to see the black-hooded figure standing behind the two, prompting them to gasp) ????: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches...and your next road still awaits. Sora: Would you tell me what you want!? Ryan: And who are you!? (The figure vanishes. Meanwhile, in Disney Castle, Mickey and friends are watching everything on the monitor) Jiminy: They're Inklings? Spikewave: Yeah. Mickey: Does that word ring some kinda bell for ya, Jiminy and Spikewave? Jiminy: In the reports, do you happen to remember what it was that they called Naminé? Spikewave: And Megaminé? Mickey: The witches who changes memories. Jiminy: Yes, that's right. (Jiminy and Spikewave takes out a journal and starts flipping through the pages) Goofy: Gawrsh, is that your second journal, Jiminy? Crash: Even that second journal of your, Spikewave? Jiminy: All the strange occurrences taking place in these worlds, are about the first journal, in which "Thank Naminé" and "Thank Megaminé" was written. But as far as me and Spikewave can tell, the second journal seems to be just fine. Mickey: Are you thinkin' Naminé and Megaminé may have something to do with it? Jiminy: Well, We can't be absolutely certain, but we have a feeling that that may be what's going on. Mickey: Hmm. Guess we better wait and see what happens. (Back in Wonderland, Sora and Ryan returns to Alice) Sora: Hey, Alice. We're back. Alice: I hope you're here to help me remember what I've forgotten. Sora: Of course! Ryan: Here! (They holds out an Inkling and gives it to Alice) Alice: I remember! Let's see, I was in a field of flowers, when I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat. He seemed to be in an awful hurry. I chased him into a burrow, and fell down a very peculiar hole. That's how I ended up here. And then, when I asked the Cheshire Cat how to get home, he suggested I visit the Queen of Hearts in her castle... That's it! The Queen's castle is where I saw the Keyhole! Sora: That's great! You remember everything, don't you? Alice: Yes, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Sora and Ryan, would you like me to show you the way to the castle? Sora: Yeah! Let's go! Ryan: Come on! (Alice giggles and the three of them proceed to the Queen's Court. Once they leave, the hooded figure appears) ????: The truth lies through the Keyhole. And with it, true memories. (Sora and Ryan and Alice enter the court) Queen of Hearts: And who are you? (The Queen leers at them, scowling) Alice: Please excuse us, Your Majesty. We just need to look around. (They begin to do so) Queen of Hearts: Stop there! All of the ways here are my ways! Only I decide who gets to look around or asquare. Alice: Yes, I'm sorry. We're just in quite a hurry. Queen of Hearts: Hmm... Not likely! Silence! I demand you stand trial this instant! Sora & Ryan: Huh!? (Sora, Ryan and Alice step up to the podium facing the Queen's seat) Alice: Please, Your Majesty! We haven't done anything wrong! Queen of Hearts: A lie if I've ever heard one! More proof that you're the thieves who made off with my memory! Sora: Come on, it wasn't our fault! It was the bugs! Ryan: Yeah! It wasn't us! Queen of Hearts: Hmm... So that's how you did it, is that it? You and an army of insects! Alice: Your Majesty! There's no evidence! Queen of Hearts: There certainly is! I say you're guilty! That's the verdict! Guards! Off with their heads! (Several Card Soldiers surround them) Alice: Oh, no! Sora, Ryan, we must go! Sora: Alice, do you remember where you saw it? Is the Keyhole here? Alice: Umm... (She looks around and points to a Keyhole inside a cage hanging above the ground next to the Queen's perch) Alice: It's there! Inside that bird cage! Sora: Got it! Thanks! (He and Ryan runs down the stairs of the podium) Alice: Sora, Ryan, where are you going? Ryan: We have to try and find a way to get to that Keyhole. You should escape while you can! Alice: Oh, but... Sora: Don't worry, we'll be fine! Alice: If you say so, but don't let the guards catch you! (She runs off. The Card Soldiers face Sora and Ryan and jump into the air to tackle them, but they manages to elude their grasp and escape) Queen of Hearts: Don't let them get away! After them! (The cage lowers. Sora and Ryan stands before it and opens the Keyhole. Back in the real world, static has filled the screen) Mickey: That's good. Looks like Sora and Ryan got another world repaired. (The static screen vanishes, revealing the journal) Jiminy: It's happened just like we thought! Another line's showin' up in me and Spikewave's journal! (reading) "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." Donald: Uh-oh... Goofy: Gawrsh, that must mean the door's still locked. Crash: I don't know. Mickey: "Undo the hurt to unbar the way." I guess there are other worlds in the journal that are still gonna need our help. Jiminy: I wonder how Sora and Ryan is doing. (Static returns to the monitor) Jiminy: Your Majesty, do you think they're opened up a path to another world? (The hooded figure appears on the screen, making Jiminy gasp) Jiminy: Look! It's them! (Sora confronts the man) Sora: Got you now! Tell me! Are you the one behind these glitches? (The figure faces Sora and Ryan) ????: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the truth. (They steps into a dark portal appearing behind them) Sora: Hey! Hold it! Ryan: Wait! Mickey: Sora! Ryan! Hurry! You gotta go after them. It's clear they knows something! (He nods and runs into the portal. Mickey and friends watch) Jiminy: How're we gonna find out who they is? Donald: What if they're Organization XIII? Sci-Ryan: That's impossible. We defeated the Organization already. Mickey: Don't worry. Sora and RyN will catch them. Then we'll know for sure. (Banging on the door is heard, startling everyone) Donald: Who's there? Goofy: Chip and Dale musta come back to rescue us! (The door is forced open and they come face to face with... Sora and Ryan! They holds theie Keyblade tight, clenching their teeth) Mickey: You're here!? Optimus: Why!? Sora: That voice... Mickey? Is that you? (The Keyblade leaves their hand) Ryan (looking around): We were just...following that guy, and... (He starts closing the door behind him and the computer monitor goes into static) Jiminy: Huh? Majesty! Optimus! There, on the monitor! (They look up and the static turns to a picture of themselves in the room. Sora and Ryan walks over and looks as well. They stand there, waiting for anything to happen. There is a flash and a grid appears in the corner of the room, shocking them, especially Goofy who grabs ahold of the King's chair. The grid's data reforms itself into the shape of the hooded figure, arms crossed. A data strip appears in front of its face and the data changes, revealing the face of a silver- haired boy and another boy) Everyone: Riku!? Cody!? Riku: Sorry. Not quite. Much like Sora and Ryan there, We're just zeroes and ones that look like somebody you know. (Goofy lets go of the chair and raises an eyebrow) Goofy: Huh? Codu: Memories used to fill Jiminy's and Spikewave's journal---but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessels to protect the data, We were chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of me to shield them from corruption. (Everyone still looks confused) Donald: Huh? Riku: So, in a way...what we really are is Jiminy and Spikewave's journal. Jiminy: You're our journal? (The others look from Jiminy and Spikewave to Riku and Cody, who nods and presses a button on the keyboard. The screen changes to show the original message from the journal: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.") Cody: We took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entry. Donald: "Imported"? Where? Riku: You really haven't noticed? (The group remains clueless) Cody: All right... (Riku and Cody explains it all. Donald, Sci-Ryan, Crash and Goofy are dumbfounded) Mickey: Datascape? We're in the journal? (Cody presses more buttons on the keyboard) Chip: Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Dale: If you can hear us, please say something! Mickey: Chip? Dale? (In the real Disney Castle, Chip and Dale are outside the computer when they hear King Mickey's voice) Dale: We finally got through! (They start jumping up and down in front of the monitor) Chip: The room was empty when we came back, and we've been searching the data for you ever since! (They climb up to the monitor where they can see their friends in the data castle) Goofy: Well, if Sora and Ryan's here with us, and Chip and Dale are out there lookin' in, then... Mickey: Then we really are inside the datascape, just like Riku and Cody said. (Mickey turns toward Riku) Optimus: Maybe you can tell us---is there any way for us to get back home? (An alarm sounds from the computer, shocking everyone. The monitor blinks red) Dale: Oh no! Chip: Someone's trying to break into the data from the outside! Riku & Cody: A hacker! (Riku starts typing on the keyboard, bringing up a readout screen) Riku: If that's true, then there won't be any way out for you. (Mickey's expression becomes serious) Dale: You have to escape before--- (The transmission is cut off) Mickey: Chip? Dale! (The alarm stops after a while as Riku continues to type) Cody: Drats. The link from here to the real world has been totally cut. Donald: Aww... How 'bout some good news? Riku: If we repair that link, a new pathway should open. (Donald and Goofy smile expectantly) Cody: Unfortunately, that's if these bugs weren't around. (He brings up a screen analysis of the bugs. The group looks crestfallen) Sora: We don't understand it all, but...basically, this means you guys can't go home, right? Okay. Then me and Ryan go bash the bugs for you. Donald (happily): You will? Goofy: That's swell! Mickey: Sora, Ryan. That's another one we owe ya. Sora: Who says we're keeping score? We're all friends, right? (Riku stops typing and the group smiles) Sora: Right. See you. (They waves goodbye and leaves the room)